walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
400 Days
"400 Days" is a DLC and special episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. It focuses on five different protagonists: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel each in their own short personal stories. "400 Days" bridges the gap between your choices in Season 1 and the events of the upcoming Season 2. Synopsis Centered on a truck stop on a Georgia highway, 400 Days tells five linked stories; each taking place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor, from day 2 of the undead apocalypse to day 400. The five stories can be played in any order and will change based on the choices that you make. Echoes of the choices you made in Season 1 will carry over into 400 Days and the choices you make in 400 Days will resonate into Season 2. At the end of 400 Days, the stories are wrapped up and leave a few hints towards what we can expect to see from Season 2. Plot/Stories Each story takes place at different points in time and from the point of view of a different survivor. "Day 2" - Vince's Story ' : ''For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Vince's Story. : Vince's story will start a day after the outbreak, and will follow his arrest and his adjustment to the zombie apocalypse along fellow inmates. "Day 41" - Wyatt's Story' : ''For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Wyatt's Story. : Wyatt's story will follow an escape attempt with him and his companion away from an unknown aggressor into a foggy dense forest. '"Day 184" - Russell's Story' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Russell's Story. : Russell's story will be about him being picked up by a stranger after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. '"Day 220" - Bonnie's Story' : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Bonnie's Story. : Bonnie's story will be about her being followed through a cornfield by a mysterious, flashlight-wielding figure, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. ''' "Day 236" and "Day 259" - Shel's Story : For the complete plot synopsis, trivia, see Shel's Story. : Shel's story will follow her attempt to create a safe refuge in the central truck stop along with her sister, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. "Day 400" - Epilogue (Tavia) : Tavia's story is about her attempt to persuade the survivors of '400 Days' to come with her back to a safe community. However, their decision whether to stay or go is determinant by how you played them in their own stories. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the current choices made by players that were tracked by the game. '''Whose foot did you shoot off? (Vince's story) *Shot Justin's foot off - 70% *Shot Danny's foot off - 30% Did you stay in the car or got out? (Wyatt's story) *Stayed in the car - 50% *Got out the car - 50% Did you leave Nate or stay with him? (Russell's story) *Left Nate - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Did you lie to Leland? (Bonnie's story) *Told the truth - 25% *Lied - 75% Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? (Shel's story) *Left in the RV - 75% *Killed Stephanie - 25% Who joined Tavia and who rejected? (Tavia's offer) All combinations and percantage of people are unknown. Cast *Anthony Lam as Vince. *Jace Smykel as Wyatt. *Vegas Trip as Russell. *Erin Yvette as Bonnie. *Cissy Jones as Shel. *Brett Pels as Becca. *Will Beckman as Bennett. *Mark Barbolak as Boyd and Walt. *Brandon Blales as Eddie. *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde. *Erik Braa as Danny. *Cissy Jones as Dee. *Donovan Corneetz as Clive. *Rhoda Gravador as Jean. *Adam Harrington as Jerry and Leland. *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce. *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin. *Benjie Ross as Marcus. *Jefferson Arca as Nate. *Jason Pimentel as Robert. *Kid Beyond as Roman. *Dana Bauer as Stephanie. *Julian Kwasneski as Survivor Radio. *Sean Ainsworth as Tiny Carlos. *Rashida Clendening as Tavia. Deaths *Bennett *Clyde *Jerry *Marcus Crabtree *Walt *Jean *Dee *Danny *Justin (Determinant) *Leland (Determinant) *Tiny Carlos (Determinant) *Boyd (Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant) Trivia *First Appearance of Vince. *First Appearance of Wyatt. *First Appearance of Russell. *First Appearance of Bonnie. *First Appearance of Shel. *The Telltale Games twitter released Vines revealing characters such as Russell, Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel before the official announcement. Each Vine post was assigned a day for each character: Day 184, Day 220, Day 2, Day 41, and Day 236, respectively. *"400 Days" is not included in the Season Pass and requires at least Episode 1 of Season 1 to be installed on a user's game system in order to play. *You can play each of the five stories in any order, and like the first season, the choices you make in each one will affect the next one and so forth, and some character may or may not show up in Season Two depending on how you play this episode. *The Everett Pharmacy Drugstore appears in the background at the beginning of Vince's story, completely intact and running, given that it is still before the apocalypse. *Vince's story is very similar to Lee Everett's in A New Day: **Both characters were being transported to prison for killing someone. **Both took place at the beginning of the apocalypse. **Both characters used a shotgun. (Same model) *Russell's story begins with him walking along the same road from Long Road Ahead. *In Shel's story, there is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is an Easter egg for Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *If you play all five stories in the chronological order, and kill Clyde in Russell's story, Bonnie's story will become the only one without any walkers. *During the opening credits, there is a shot of a man and a boy running to him in the gas station before the apocalypse. With closer inspection it is revealed to be Kenny and Duck. *All five stories can involve the protagonist abandoning someone and their trust with strangers or known people, with all their actions affecting their views on Tavia's offer: **Vince can abandon Danny/Justin depending on who he trusts more. **Wyatt can abandon/be abandoned by Eddie and lose trust with strangers. **Russell can abandon Nate for the lack of trust. **Bonnie can abandon Leland and trust him or not with the truth. **Shel can abandon her group by losing her trust in their judgement and the safety of the place. *During the credits, there are stills of the consequences of some of your choices, such as: **Justin/Danny being devoured by walkers just outside the bus, having tried to drag himself to safety. You can briefly see the blood trail left by their severed foot on the road during Bonnie's story. **If you left Eddie behind, you see him holding Bennett, looking in horror behind him as Nate stands in front of his truck, implying he killed him. **Roman and Clive examining the damage of Shel's escape. **Undead Clyde dragging himself away from the rest stop, if Russell didn't finish him. Goofs *When you play as Vince using the shotgun, he doesn't pump it after each shot. *In Episode 3, after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously however, in Russell's story, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, is no longer present. *In the epilogue scene, before the photo's are being thrown in the fire, Wyatt's picture shows he's wearing a cap, but earlier in the game when displayed on the notice board, he wasn't. Season 1 Choices *Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road in Russell's story. *In Shel's story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in Episode 5. Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features (Example: "We took the boat from that teenage kid at gunpoint" if you left Ben to guard) **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in Episode 4, he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Official Trailers Playing Dead Achievements/Trophies ''"Chain Gang" ''- Completed Vince's Chapter. ''"Abandoner" - Completed ''Wyatt's Chapter. ''"Friends Like These" ''- Completed Russell's Chapter. ''"Who Goes There?" ''- Completed Bonnie's Chapter. ''"Paradise Lost" - ''Completed Shel's Chapter. ''"Loose Ends" - ''Completed the Epilogue. ''"Two out of Three" - ''Won a game of rock/paper/scissors. ''"Reunited" ''- Found an old friend. (Discover Carley or Doug's corpse.) External Links www.telltalegames.com/walkingdead/400days - Telltale Games Official Site References Category:Walking Dead Game Episode Category:Walking Dead Game Category:DLC